


Fransisco

by penrosequartz



Series: Acoustics [2]
Category: The Man In The High Castle
Genre: Confusion, Drinking, F/M, Gay crisis, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Kisses, M/M, Other, Persecution, Sexual Tension, implied sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9840956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penrosequartz/pseuds/penrosequartz
Summary: Robert and Frank need to sort stuff out. Ed is a cutie. They're all happy for a second.





	

**Author's Note:**

> IF I HAVE TO SINGLEHANDEDLY BUILD THIS FANDOM UP FROM THE GROUND, I FUCKING WILL.

“Fuuuuucking hell,” Frank’s head fell to the desk.

“Same,” smirked Ed, eyes flicking up from the newspaper.

“Try not to damage that table, Mr. Frink,” said a displeased Robert, entering the room in his busybodied way. His very presence made Frank want to create an antique gun and shoot himself in the head.

“Fortunately this table’s a little less fragile than your resolve, Mr. Childan,” withered Frank sarcastically, head still resting on the desk.

“What was that?” Robert’s eyebrows knotted together a little tighter, frowning over at Frank.

“Oh, nothing,” Frank stood to face Robert, “Just the fact that you're annoying the hell out of me, _even though you promised that you'd leave me alone for a few hours!”_

“Calm down, Frank,” said Robert, panicked, “I just came to check up on progress! How’s it going?” He tried to catch a glimpse of the recreation over Frank’s shoulder, but the other man moved to block his view.

“It’s going fine,” Frank hissed, eyes narrowed. He stepped even closer to Robert.

Ed’s eyes peeked over the top of the newspaper, watching the scene before him. “Ahem, sexual tension,” he coughed. Both men whipped their heads toward him and glared.

“I think you two need to have a talk…” Ed began cautiously.

“Nope, no, no talking, I’m leaving, I won't annoy you for the rest of the day,” Robert grabbed his hat and coat and made his way towards the door.

“What about the store?” Ed called after him.

“Closed for now,” Robert rushed out, “Good day, gentlemen.”

There was a pause.

“Well, that's one way to get him to leave. Threaten him with a conversation,” Frank snickered, turning back to his work.

“You guys do need to talk though,” implored Ed, “Please, it's driving me crazy.”

“Talk about what?” Asked Frank venomously, lifting his head and staring at the wall.

“Talk about whatever happened between you two.”

~~~

Okay, so it was true.

Frank and he had… well, he didn't really know what to call it. Messed around, he supposed. While they were being held by the Yakuza, trying to convince them they were ‘The Man Who Could Make Anything’ and ‘The Man Who Could Sell Anything.’

Robert sat in a cafe, wondering about Frank and Ed and the whole mess they were in.

Frank was broken deep down, Robert could see that. And Robert didn't help.

Ed did though. The man Frank had worked so hard to save was finally back with him, and that was slowly healing the wounds Juliana had left behind.

Robert had to sort out the facts from the… other stuff. He pulled out a notebook, ordered some jasmine tea, and drew up two columns.

A line down the middle of the page. On one side, ‘Truth’. On the other side, ‘Feelings?’

In the ‘Truth’ column, he wrote: 

  * I am engaging in illegal activity.
  * I have two men sleeping in my apartment.
  * Said two men were both asleep on the same couch this morning. 
  * Two men are very close.
  * Frank has/had a girlfriend?



In the ‘Feelings?’ column, he wrote:

  * The illegal activity isn't my fault.
  * The two guys are attractive.
  * The two guys are gay for eachother????
  * I kind of had hate sex with Frank???
  * help ed is also really cute what do i do
  * am i gay?????



Robert looked down at the page, mouth a thin line. This was a disaster.

~~~

This was a disaster.

Frank had finished the piece, walked around the city for some air, and came back to Robert, drunk, and Ed looking entertained.

“Heyyyy Frankie,” laughed Robert, “Good work! We're gonna live!”

Frank looked to Ed for an explanation.

“I thought some alcohol would loosen his nerves a bit, get his head out of his ass, yknow?” Ed stared at Robert, who was making chicken noises while lying on the floor. “Apparently his tolerance is very low,” Ed shrugged.

“Oh jesus,” Frank groaned.

Robert glanced up at him. “Last time you said that to me, you sounded a little less disappointed,” he smirked, and Ed collapsed into laughter.

“He’s been flirting for a while, since you've been gone,” Ed cackled.

“He’s been flirting with you too?” Asked Frank incredulously.

“Oooh yeah,” Drawled Robert, getting to his feet unsteadily, “Don’t think I want just you, Frank.” He put his arms around both men, “I want you _both_. You're just so cute!” Robert kissed Frank’s cheek, which went bright red.

As he turned to kiss Ed’s cheek, the man leant away. “Mr Childan-” Ed began.

“Please, call me Robert,” Robert laughed.

“You're gonna regret that in the morning,” Frank rolled his eyes.

“I’m sure there’s gonna be a lot of things I’ll regret in the morning,” Robert smirked, pulling Ed’s face to his, lips meeting lips, and what was going on?

Robert stepped back, pulling his tie loose. “Listen up, boys. You don't have to, but you're both driving me insane, and I wanna make out with you,” he stated simply.

“Are you crazy? Do you have any idea how dangerous that is-” Ed’s protests were silenced by Frank’s soft lips sliding over his. Robert cheered.

Frank pulled away, gesturing to Childan but keeping eye contact with Ed. “Robert, you get on my nerves but you're brilliant and hot as fuck. Ed, you're the best guy I've ever met and I love you so much,” Frank smiled a small at their expressions. “I’m aware of how dangerous this is, but honestly, what have we got to lose?”

The look of shock and realisation on both of their faces was hilarious.

“Ed - Robert and I have made it clear that we want this. You don't have to, if you don't want to,” Frank began, but Ed was already walking down the hall.

“Where are you goooooing?” Asked Robert childishly.

“Well, are you coming? I don't need to explain myself, I think I'll use a _demonstration_ instead,” Ed’s voice echoed from Robert’s bedroom.

“Sounds good to me,” laughed Robert, grabbing Frank’s hand and leading him away.

In that moment, Frank’s brain paused. He knew this would never last, but he could savour the moment as long as possible. 

**Author's Note:**

> these three are the best and i feel like them living in robert's little flat would be very entertaining


End file.
